Funhouse
by TwiOthGirly
Summary: Bella is getting married tomorrow. But first she has to survive the Bachelorlette party thrown by her two best friends. What Bella thought was going to be a disaster turns into something much more and more fun. FemmeSlash!


_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. That is all SM. All I do is make them have naughty time with each other.

**_A/N:_** Hey there. Now this fic was something I was sitting on for a while. And when I say while I mean since I uploaded _I'm Good at Being Bad_ for the Erotic Esme contest. This was going to be my second entry but it fell to the waste side until I talked to Keria (MaitresseSaint). She pretty much gave me the push to finish it and she beta'd the shit out of it too! So I am in debt to her. I want to also say thanks to Clurrabella and Jaspers Sex Kitten for pre-reading. Enjoy!

_**Summary: **_Bella is getting married tomorrow. But first she has to survive the Bachelorlette party thrown by her two best friends. What Bella thought was going to be a disaster turns into something much more and more fun. FemmeSlash!

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I was going to _murder_ Rosalie. I swear it. If I knew I could get away with it, I would have chopped her up and hid the pieces. I thought maybe being a police chief's daughter I could get away with it.

She wouldn't take no for an answer. I told her _no_ bachelorette party. I didn't want to get plastered. I didn't want some naked guys dancing around me with week old g-strings. I didn't want any of that shit, but did she listen to me? _Psh, like hell she did_.

I was getting married to the most wonderful man in the existence of men. They really did break the mold when Edward was created. I haven't met anyone like him. And I was going to become Mrs. Edward Cullen, but only if I could survive what Rosalie had planned.

"Bella! If you don't get your narrow ass down here then I'm telling Edward that you ran away to join a convent!" I heard Rose yell at me from downstairs.

I swung open my bedroom door and went to the banister. "If you do I'm dying your hair blue in your sleep!" I threatened back. I heard her let out a gasp and then stomp off.

_I win!_

"Bella can you please come downstairs? Angela and the rest of the girls will be here soon," Alice pleaded with me while giving me her signature pouty face. Damn I could never say no to that face.

"_Fine_. Even though you know I rather just have a girl's night in with movies and junk food." I padded down the steps to see Alice standing at the landing.

Alice, along with Rosalie, were my best friends in the entire world. Alice is a short little thing, not even 5'2'', with short ink black hair, and a milky complexion. Rose was your typical Hollywood beauty, blonde hair, blue eyes, 36-24-36- perfection.

"Don't put up a fuss. You promised us from the moment you said yes to Edward that we could help plan your wedding. And us being you M.O.H's gives us free reign to plan you the perfect and FUNNEST bachelorette party this state has ever seen, so stop your moping and moaning and get with the program!" Alice said with her hands on her hips, tapping her little foot at me. If I wasn't so mad I would find her whole demeanor hilarious, but instead it just worsened my mood.

I went and plopped down on the couch and folded my arms over my chest like a five year old that was just told she couldn't go outside. I didn't want to do any of that shit. I was regretting letting Edward talk me into a big wedding. I would be content with just us on the coast of some little island. The priest, the man of my dreams, and me was all I needed to be happy. Instead I had color schemes, flower arrangements, music choices, and worst of all, a fucking bachelorette party.

The doorbell rang. I moved to get the door, but Rose came rushing past me and pushing me back into the couch.

"Stay there Bella. Look pretty." Rose came in and placed some sort of tiara on my head. I took the crown off my head and almost screamed The crown had penises on it and the word BACHELORETTE scrawled across it. I wanted to fling it across the room, but I knew they would just put it _right_ back on me. If this was just the beginning, I was terrified of what was to come.

At the door was our friends Angela, Emily, Kate, Charlotte, Leah, and my co-workers Jessica and Tanya. I don't know what they invited my co-workers because in all actuality I hated those bitches. I had a feeling it was mutual.

Alice came from the kitchen with a little sash in her hands.

"Stand up Bella, let me finish your assemble."

"No, no, no. Why are you putting all this crap on me? I don't want to have dicks on my head and any other phallic shaped articles of clothing," I whined.

"Bella, _please_ just relax. You're making this no fun for everyone else. Just wear the damn crown and sash and be happy about it," she said with finality in her voice.

I pouted at her, grabbing the sash from her hand and slipping it on.

"Better?!" I asked snappily.

"Much, now come be the queen of the ball and greet your subjects," Alice said happily dragging me to the door where Rose was letting everyone in.

"Don't you mean queen of the _dicks_?" I said under my breath.

Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulders and leaned in to my ear. "_Exactly._" _Damn super hearing evil pixie woman._

"Bella! Congratulations!" Angela came in and gave me a hug. "You look so cute in your little tiara," she giggled.

"Yeah it's just _divine_." I forced a smile on my face while everyone one else filtered into the house and gave me hugs and praise.

"Welcome ladies to Queen Bella's Bachelorette Extravaganza. Everyone please take a sash and a seat in the living room. Drinks and treats will be out in a second." Rose announced and went into the kitchen to get what we needed. The rest of us all moved the little party into the living room.

I took my seat back on the couch. I looked down at my sash and saw that it said 'Bride to be' on it. Everyone else's said 'Loyal Subjects', except for Alice's, hers said 'Maid of Honor #2'.

"So, Bella, are you super excited to be getting married tomorrow?" Kate asked excitedly, adjusting her sash.

"Yeah, I couldn't be happier. I just wish I could see Edward today. I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon before his brothers kidnapped him."

"Well, that will make it even more special when you see him standing at the end of the alter waiting for you."

I smiled at her, thinking of seeing Edward in his tux, waiting for us to become man and wife, had me as giddy as a schoolgirl. Plus, it didn't help that we haven't had sex in 3 weeks either.

We decided that we would abstain from any sexual activity, so our wedding night could be that extra special. I would have rethought that idea if I knew how much I would miss his hands on my body or his mouth traveling along my… _shit_. Just the thought can get me horny for him.

I was kicked out of my daydream by Rosalie walking from the kitchen with a cart of drinks and food.

"Alright we have a few different things for you ladies. First off we have five different drinks for you to try; Red Devil, Instant Orgasm, Juicy Pussy, Screaming Blue Mother Fucker, and Fuck Me Upside-down. We have some penis pops for you to suck on, some nipple cupcakes, and your standard jello shots all lined in the penis tray."

I turned as red as a hooker in church on Sunday. I couldn't believe that Rose and Alice would do _that_! _Penis pops? A Juicy Pussy?_ I'm going to hell before I get married.

The rest of the girls seemed to be enjoying themselves and the drinks. Alice handed me what I think was an Instant Orgasm. I downed that because without the help of some alcohol I didn't know how I was going to be able to survive the rest of the night.

Time went on. All the ladies were eating the snacks and drinking, having a good time. After who knows how many drinks and jello shots, I was sitting on the couch sucking on a penis pop. They were _really_ good. _Maybe Edward would let me put some cherry flavored something on him so I can suck it off because this cherry cock was amazing!_

We played game after game. Pin the penis on the naked man, bachelorette I never, and guess my size where everyone had to guess how big Edward was. The only person that came close was Tanya and it pissed me off how smug she got. Fuck her and her Paris Hilton extensions.

After the games were all done, I opened gifts. There was a lot of pink and leather being handed out. Jessica and Tanya got me a joint gift of a Victoria Secret's gift card. _Cheap much?_ The rest of the girls got me various pieces of lingerie. Some very sweet and others were pieces I could never let anyone but Edward witness.

I thanked everyone and we all had another round of shots. I put all the gifts to the side and realized that there was nothing from Rose and Alice. Even though they threw this party and I couldn't ask for anything else, I knew them. They would have gotten something else, it's their nature.

"Alice, I didn't open anything from you or Rose. Did I miss it?" I started lifting up boxes. Alice smiled and turned to Rose, who was sitting on the armrest of the couch.

"Well, our gift couldn't be wrapped…" Rose said off handedly.

_Ding-Dong!_

_Oh no!_

"Rosalie Anne Cullen! I told you I didn't want a stripper! Edward is going to _kill_ you," I yelled while Rose went to answer the door.

"Bella, dramatic much? We didn't get you a stripper. We got you something _much _better," Alice said.

"You got Bella a stripper?!" Leah yelled drunkenly. Angela snorted and spit some of her liquor out.

"Sorry…" she bashfully said while wiping her mouth. All of my guests were drunk off their asses. I just grabbed a pillow and placed it over my face. Maybe if I pretended I wasn't there and in my happy place with Edward, they would all get a hint and go away.

"Stop being a prude Bella!" Alice scolded before ripping the pillow from my grasps. She flung the pillow across the room and I opened my eyes to look toward the door. I was scared to see who was walking in. If there was a man dressed up as cop, fireman, EMT, or doctor making a house call at the door I swear on all that is holy I was going to be cutting holes into each and every one of Rose and Alice's bras.

I craned my head to see past Rose at whoever was walking in my house.

_That does _not_ look like a stripper. _

_A male one at least._

Walking in with Rosalie was a woman with dark brown hair, blue-grayish eyes, and a clear smooth complexion. Her hair fell down around her shoulders in waves and she was wearing a white pant suit. You could see the red lace bra that she had peeking from the opening in her jacket. This woman looked to be in her mid 30's at most and she came in pulling a little trunk with her.

I was intrigued. That was not what I expected. I never knew what to expect when dealing with Alice and Rose, but that was _not_ it.

"Ladies, Alice and I have arranged for a little treat for you all, especially Bella." Rose gave me a little wink as her and the woman came into the living room. I scooted to one side of the couch, so they would have room to sit.

"Hello. Now which one of you is the beautiful bride-to-be?" The woman asked looking around at us. Everyone pointed to me and I raised my hand timidly. She smiled sweetly at me and switched seats with Alice who was still sitting next to me on the couch.

"Bella, my name is Esme Evenson and I come bearing gifts for you and your friends today." Esme leaned over and pulled her trunk to her side and opened it.

Holy. Fuck.

I looked over into the trunk and it was filled with…

"Sex toys?! You are giving us sex toys?" I screamed. Esme just chuckled and shook her head.

"Actually I'm not _giving_ anything away except my knowledge. I'm going to show you ladies how to give a proper and pleasurable blow job to your partners, and then I have these treats for sale if you want to spice up your bedroom," she explained while taking out all these different dildos and placing them on the coffee table.

My mind was hazy. I didn't know if it was from all the alcohol or the fact this woman wanted us to demonstrate our oral skills on this hunk of plastic.

Rosalie came behind me and wrapped her arms around my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry about it Bella. Think of this as an extra honeymoon gift you can give to Edward."

I just nodded my head, transfixed on the dildo that was currently placed in front of me. I reached over to pick it up and inspect it.

It looked so _lifelike_. I had my share of sex toys, but this one looked like it was taken right off a man. It was flesh colored and had a pink tip. It was even detailed enough to have veins showing. It wasn't as long or as thick as Edward's actual cock, but it was a very close second.

I looked around at my guests and noticed they all had a fake cock in their hands. Alice and Rose had ones closer to the one I was holding. Angela and Emily had ones that looked like they belonged to Ron Jeremy. Kate and Leah were feeling up the purple and pink one. It looked like someone dipped them in candy. I wonder if they tasted like it.

Jessica and Tanya both had these big, maybe 12 inches, black dildos in their hands. They both looked entranced by it, like they never seen a black cock before. _Go figure_.

"Now that you all have your toys I want you to all gather around the table and place your cocks on the table in front of you," Esme instructed. The way that the word cock fell from her lips excited me in the strangest way. I wanted to hear more.

Alice grabbed some pillows for us to all sit on. Esme was still next to me with Alice on her other side and Rose on the other side of me. The rest of the girls filled out the other side of the table and the ends. I was glad Edward talked me into getting a big table.

"Okay, all your toys have suction on the bottom, so you don't have to worry about them moving too much, but know the real deal isn't as good. Men tend to be a little impatient and might try to hump your face," Esme chuckled. "It is also best if you all get you're your knees for this, it will give you better leverage."

I got up on my knees as she instructed. Esme started passing out little bottles that looked like little apples.

"This is Climax Fruit Bomb flavored lubricant. I have our most popular flavors, blue raspberry, cherry cola, and strawberry fields. A lot of other flavored lubes taste like cough medicine, but these seem to be the best."

I took the strawberry flavored one and opened the bottle. _Yup, smells good._

"You don't need too much because you don't want to make a mess, so just put about a dime sized amount in your hand and rub it over the tip and shaft. If you want you can also rub some on the balls, but I know some women tend to shy away from that area."

I was apprehensive at first, but I looked around and saw all of my friends getting into it. Alice and Rose were stroking their fake dicks up and down, spreading the lube all over. I started rubbing from the tip down and treating it just as it was, fake.

"I doubt that is how you rub your fiancée's cock Bella." I felt Esme whisper in my ear. I turned about 10 shades red and looked at her. Her features were so delicate and her skin was milky. I couldn't break away from her eye contact as she smirked at me.

Right when I was going to respond she turned away from me and addressed everyone else. _Is it just me or is it hotter in here?_

"Alright, I think that is enough lubing. Let's try some of our mouth and tongue skills. Now that you cocks are all lubed to perfection I want you all to get a good grip on the base of your cocks. Your man is used to the firm grip of his own hand, so don't be afraid to apply some pressure. Let your man knows who's in charge."

I looked from friend to friend as they listened to Esme's instructions and took hold of their cocks. It was a sight to see the eight of us holding these rods of plastic, about to shove them down our throats. Edward would have shit a brick if he saw us…or shoot a load off.

"To get your man really ready for you I suggest teasing him some before going in for the kill. Teasing the slit and the tip is very erotic for him. Like so." Esme took her dildo, brought it to her mouth as her tongue slithered out and worked over the head of the cock. She used just the tip of her tongue in the minutest way. After, she flattened her tongue and ran it from the base all the way up to the tip, wrapping her plump lips around the end and sucking in her cheeks hard.

Watching her, I think I needed a new pair of panties.

~\o/~

For the next hour we went over, I would assume every technique known to man, on how to pleasure a man. My guests brought a bunch of Esme's products. I didn't even want to know what Angela was going to do with those anal beads; I bet Ben would though.

The girls left after the demonstration was finished. Well, it was more like ran out of there with their hands filled with sex toys. The only people left were Rosalie, Alice, Esme and me. Rose and Alice were picking up the trash while Esme packed up the rest of her get up. I sat on the couch in a daze. I was horny as hell and wouldn't get to see Edward until the next day; it was really messing with me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard a soft voice in my ear. I turned my head to the left and saw Esme smiling at me. Up close like that, I really had the chance but to look at her; her complexion flawless, her eyes shining, and her hair flowing, begging to have fingers running through it. Oh, and her lips, god were they kissable. _Kissable?_ What the hell was I thinking?

"Uh…nothing. Just…excited about tomorrow." I smiled. Esme sat down next to me and placed her hand on my thigh, not my lower thigh either. Her hand was dangerously closed to my hoo-ha and I swear I twitched in excitement at the proximity of Esme's hand.

"Of course you are, sweetheart. A woman's wedding day is one of the most exciting and nervous days of her life. And with the things you learned tonight you don't have to be nervous about the wedding night." She winked at me. I let out a nervous laugh, hoping she couldn't tell that all my focus was on her hand and what it was doing to my body.

"Esme, I have a question for you." _Thank you Rose._ Rosalie came over and sat on the coffee table that was in front of us. Esme turned to her and nodded, but her hand remained on my thigh. Actually, I felt her give it a nice little squeeze.

"I'd like your professional opinion on something. My husband, Emmett and I were thinking about spicing up our sex life. We're pretty adventurous as is. What do you suggest?" Rosalie asked, leaning her elbows on her knees, looking rather engrossed.

"Oh, me too. Me too! I asked Jasper if we could get a sex swing, but he said we didn't have enough bedroom space," Alice chimed in with a little pout. She came and sat down right next to Rose and mimicked her pose. I wanted to laugh at the hilarity of it all.

"Well Rosalie there are a lot of things you can do to add some life into the bedroom. There is role play, costumes, toys." She grabbed a vibrator and waved it around. "Even adding other partners is an option."

Rose's eyes opened wide and Alice's mouth dropped open. Esme chuckled, letting go of my thigh and started looking through her trunk of naughty. I leaned forward to look over her shoulder; I wanted to see what she would pull out.

"A-ha. Now, this is one of my best sellers. Surprising how many women are open to trying this out." In her hand was this pink jelly, foot long, double dildo. Esme started bending it and showing us the flexibility of it. Just watching her work it made me rub my thighs together and lick my lips.

Rosalie snatched the toy out of Esme's hands and they both started inspecting it. Esme laughed, going into the trunk and pulling out what looked like a red harness with a clear dildo attached with red and black jelly twisted inside.

"This is the Jesse Jane twisted strap on dildo. Very popular seller. Have a look-see," She said while passing it to me. I took it and once in my hands images of Esme wearing only it while she fucked me on the coffee table flooded my mind. I dropped the toy like it had just burned me. Alice and Rose looked up at me and smirked.

"Oh Esme, Bella isn't into anything like that," Alice said as she dropped the double and grabbed the strap on. I don't know what it was, but her comment really bothered me.

"Hey, how do you know I'm not into anything like that? I went to college, too," I said defiantly. Rose exchanged a look with Alice and raised a brow at me.

"Oh really? So what girl did you hooked up with in college? I'd love to know this bit of information." She challenged as Alice stood up to try on the strap on.

"Just because I haven't _done_ anything with a woman doesn't mean I'm not interested or willing to try." I leaned over and grabbed the double from her lap, waving it in my hand. "I could very well take this and have sex with any woman I see fit."

Rose stood up from the table and I did the same. She towered over me slightly. If I wasn't slightly drunk I would have backed down from her. Instead there I was, standing up to my best friend, holding a jelly cock, and feeling horny as hell.

"Is that so, Bella? Well I think you should put up or shut up. If you think you can be with a woman, I dare you to be with one. I dare you to have sex with one… of…us in this room. Right now." _What the fuck?!_

"What the fuck Rosalie?!" I yelled.

"You heard me. I saw the look in your eyes when Esme handed you that strap on. I would bet one hundred bucks that you are turned on right now, and it's not like you don't know me and Alice have messed around before. So take your pick, Bella."

I stood there with my mouth opening and closing like a fish. _Have sex with one of them?_ Could I do it? _Maybe._ Did I want to do it? _Fuck yes._

I looked from Alice, who was still standing there with the strap on dangling there, to Esme, who was quiet through the whole exchange. I studied her expression; it looked like a cross between shock and lust. Thinking back to earlier, I made my decision.

"Fine, but if I do it, _everyone_ has to do it," I said. Rosalie grinned and agreed.

"In that case I choose Esme," I said confidently, hoping that my nerves wouldn't seep through.

"Um… wow," Esme chuckled and from where I was standing I could see she was thinking about the proposition. _Please say yes. Please say yes._

She looked up at me and our eyes locked. I wanted her and I hoped she wanted me, too. I was searching her eyes for any inkling of a yes in them. Before I could say forget about it, Esme stood from her seat, her hand trailing up my arm, over my shoulder, to the back of my neck. Her fingers tangled with the hair there and she leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek. My eyes fluttered closed and then I felt her lips kiss my other cheek. My breath was picking up by that point. _One place left,_ I thought.

I felt her warm breath fan across my face as her lips inched closer to mine. I wanted to open my eyes and see her, but I couldn't pry them open. I inhaled sharply once her lips connected with mine. They were soft and gentle. Edward's were also gentle when he kissed me, but this was in a whole other league.

"Mmm. Yes, Bella. I'd _love_ to have sex with you," Esme cooed, her lips ghosting over my jaw and to my ear. "I have been thinking about your tight little pussy the whole party," she purred in my ear before taking my lobe between her teeth.

I moaned loudly and opened my eyes. Esme's eyes bored into mine and I saw the lust and playfulness that was there. I turned my head to look to my friends and saw that they were already shirtless. Alice was working on taking off Rose's bra. I had to admit, my friends were fucking sexy.

"Looks like we have some making up to do, sweetheart," Esme said before crashing her lips back to mine. She started sucking on my bottom lip while I took her top one in mine. My hands started roaming her slender body and rested on her hips, pulling her closer to me. Her hands wrapped around my hair again as she drove her tongue between my lips. Our tongues were in a fight for dominance and I was willingly losing. Her tongue and mouth were so warm; I wanted more. I _needed_ more.

I popped open the lone button on her jacket and pushed it over her shoulders. Our lips parted, both of us breathing heavily. My lips traveled down her neck and landed on her collarbone. I sucked and licked it. Once her jacket fell to the floor she was standing there with just the red bra I saw earlier; it was see-through. A light growl escaped my chest while my mouth kissed lower and lower until I was between her breasts. Esme had a pair of the most beautiful breasts I'd ever seen, just enough so my hands could knead them.

As I was nipping and licking over her bountiful breasts, Esme was making quick work of my jeans. She was pushing them down as far as her arms would allow. I reluctantly pulled away from her and finished undressing myself. I flung off my top and kicked off my jeans and pushed Esme down on the couch.

"Wow, someone is _very_ feisty. I think I'm going to like fucking you, Bella." Her words went straight to my clit and it twitched in excitement. I looked over my shoulder and saw my two best friends going at it on the other couch. They were both naked and Alice had Rosalie laid out and spread for her. Her face was between Rose's legs, finger fucking her into oblivion. Only thing heard was Alice lapping at Rose's juices and the moans of pleasure falling from Rose's lips.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?" Esme asked; her hand cupping my very wet lace covered pussy. I bit down on my bottom lip hard and nodded. "Want me to show you how good it feels?" she asked. I shook my head and dropped to my knees; looked up at Esme through my very heavy lid eyes.

"No, I want to taste you first," I said, gripping the top of her pants and started pulling them down. She raised her ass off the couch so I could get them off easier. I threw them to the side and stared at the beautiful woman; clad only in a red lace bra and matching thong.

"Take off your bra, I want to see you," I said in a very raspy voice that I didn't even recognize as my own.

Esme sat up without a word and unclasped it, releasing her breasts. They were even more mouthwatering without the confines of the bra. I leaned up and captured one of her hardened nipples in my mouth and sucked on it for dear life.

"Shit, Bella!" Esme moaned as her back arched. I opened my mouth to take more of her into my mouth. I licked and nibbled on her nipple while I rolled the other with one hand as the other rubbed her clit through her panties.

Esme ground her hips into my hand. I moaned into her tit because she was so fucking wet I couldn't contain myself. I wanted to taste. I've never tasted a woman before, but it was a pull I couldn't describe.

I started to lick my way down between her breasts, over her flat stomach, to the top of her lace panties. I licked from hip to hip and felt her shiver beneath me. That gave me the courage I needed to continue my journey.

Her smell was intoxicating and I couldn't hold back anymore. I didn't even bother taking her thong off; I just hooked my finger into it and pushed it to the side. Her bare glistening pussy came into view and I gasped. I never thought that the female genitalia was in general, a pretty thing to look at, but damn Esme had one pretty fucking pussy.

I leaned in and spread her wet folds with my free hand and went straight in for the kill. My lips wrapped around her clit and sucked.

"Fuck…fuck…yes, Bella. Suck my clit," Esme moaned loudly. This gave me all the encouragement that I needed. I started licking and flicking my tongue around her mound, loving all the noises that were pouring from her mouth.

I started licking her slit up and down, burying my face in that pussy, just getting lost in how good she tasted.

Esme's hand went to grip my hair and she started grinding against my mouth. I was right there with her as she fucked my face; her juices sliding down my chin while I lapped at her. She pushed my face deeper to her and held me there as I felt her start to tense up. I knew she was almost to her jumping off point. I moved my mouth from her opening to her clit and grazed my teeth against it lightly.

"I'm… shit… I'm cumming!" Esme screamed and I felt her erupt in my mouth. I licked her clean and moaned. I looked up from between her legs and grinned at her. Esme's hair was a mess and she was panting hard, coming down from her high.

"Look, Bella popped her cherry. How did it taste, Bells?" Alice asked from across the room. I turned around and grinned. Alice was currently on her knees between Rosalie's legs, letting the strap on tease her folds. Rosalie was leaning up, her mouth attached to Alice's nipples, sucking them deeply.

"Like heaven." I licked my lips before kissing up Esme to her mouth. She devoured me, her tongue tasting her own juices on mine. It was erotic, sexy, and made me wet as fuck.

Esme grabbed a hold of my hips and brought me flush with her body. I felt her hands move down to pull the sides of my panties down. I kicked them off, keeping my lips attached to her skin.

"Bella, I want to make you feel good. I want to hear you scream my name while you cum," Esme uttered against my ear before licking the shell of it. God, she was the epitome of sexy.

After I maneuvered out of my bra and rid Esme of her soaked thong, she took hold of my shoulders and pushed me back on the couch. I willingly went with what she doing. Every part of my body she touched left a fire in its wake. Every nerve in my body was standing on end as she hovered over me.

Esme softly started kissing down the column of my neck. My eyes closed on their own accord. I was lost, lost in the sea of the sinfulness of the moment. Having her lips on my skin was something I never thought I would experience with any other man other than Edward, let alone a woman. I loved Edward with all my heart, but this woman, no, this _vixen_, was doing things to my body I never thought possible.

"_Shiiiiit_!" I was quickly brought out of my head at the double sensation of Esme biting down on my erect nipple and my pussy walls being stretched. My eyes quickly opened and I glanced down to see Esme licking around my nipple and her entering one head of the double sided dildo in me.

"Fuck Esme! Warning?" I panted out. She looked up and gave me a devilish grin.

"Do you not want it Bella? Looking at how wet you are, I think your body does," she said, all the while she was pumping that cock in and out of me. Being filled, and knowing Esme was doing it had me wanting to race to the peak and jump off over and over again.

"I want it Esme. I also want you to fuck me _and_ yourself with it," I purred. I trailed my hand down my stomach and grabbed the dildo, pushing it further into me, wanting it so much deeper. I heard Esme let out a sharp intake of breath and immediately lay back on the couch; both of us had our legs spread open. She moved closer to me, one of her legs laying over mine on the back of the couch and the other dangling. Esme took the other side of the dildo and sunk down on the head of it, letting it slide in between her folds.

"Fuck yes! Move closer, Bella, I want to feel your ass bouncing off mine." _Shit I was turned on_.

I scooted down lower on the couch, thus, pushing the dildo further into the both of us. I held it in place as we both started bucking on it, letting it slide in and out of us with ease. All you heard were the panting and heaving breathing of all of us.

I chanced a peek over at Rose and Alice and what I saw made me want to cum on the spot. Alice had Rose's legs up on her shoulders as she fucked her hard with the strap on. Alice's little hips were pounding into Rose without abandon. Rose had her head thrown back in ecstasy as Alice played with her clit.

Esme brought me back to where we were when he finger grazed my swollen nub and I bucked harder. We started moving faster against each other. I wanted to get a better look at her, so I let go of the cock and sat up on my elbows. Getting the leverage I needed to really ram my pussy against hers.

I knew I wouldn't last long with the way my walls were clenching and unclenching around the toy. Esme didn't look much better off. Her pale skin was becoming flush and right then and there I knew I wanted to feel her cum on me again.

In an instant, I pulled the toy out of both of us. Esme was shocked and about to say something, but I shut that down quickly when I mounted her. I pressed my wet bare pussy against hers and started grinding for dear life. She felt so good. Our clits rubbed against each other in the most sinful way.

We were together in a crisscross pattern; I was straddling her waist and I felt in control. I was fucking this woman, and that gave me the most amazing boost ever.

I held her hips down as we meshed in ways I didn't think possible. We were both teetering the edge, holding off seeing who would get off first. From the cries I was hearing all around me I knew my friends were close, as well.

"Ali, fuck me, baby. Fuck the shit out of my pussy!" Rose yelled. Just hearing that had me insane with wanting my release.

"E-esme, I can't…can't… hold off. Fuck I want to cum!" I yelled as the coil in my stomach was tightening to the point of combustion.

Esme leaned forward and grabbed my tits hard and looked into my eyes. "Bella…cu-cum, _hard. Now!_" With that she pinched my nipples fucking hard and I lost it.

I stilled as my legs started shaking with the intensity of my orgasm. I wanted to cry at how good it felt. Esme grabbed my hips and held them against hers as she came right along with me, our juices mixing and our cries of passion floating above us. We slowly ground against each other, riding the waves of our heightened peaks.

I collapsed against Esme's body. We were both covered in sweat and our hearts were beating a mile a minute. I looked over at Rose and Alice and they didn't look much different from us. Alice had her head lying on Rose's stomach while she stroked Alice's hair. It was such a tender and sweet moment to see after witnessing and partaking in one of the most sexually charged experiences of my life.

Esme was rubbing circles on my back soothingly and I just reveled in the moment, feeling at ease and truly relaxed for one of the first times in my life. I looked from the woman that just fucked me into oblivion and over to my two best friends. I wanted to cry with emotion at how perfect the moment was.

But instead I laughed and I laughed hard.

"Bella, are you okay, sweetheart?" Esme asked, concern lacing her voice. It just made me laugh harder.

"Esme, I think you fucked Bella delirious," Alice chuckled and sat up. I just continued laughing as my friends looked at me like I had two heads.

I sat up and waved my hand to tell them I was okay. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking, if we had so much fun here, I wonder how much the guys had." I giggled and covered my mouth, lying back on Esme's chest.

Everyone stared at me for a moment before joining in. We laid there, naked, post coital, and just laughed.

It was one hell of a way to end a party. We truly made it a funhouse.

* * *

**A/N: Was it as good for you as it was for me? Hehe. I hope you liked it. Now some quick announcements.**

**Check out the blog! PIC's FanFiction Corner http:// picffcorner(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Go Vote for PIC's Twos Company, Three's a Party Polyamorous Contest! Vote for your favorite http:// www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net /~picsffcorner**

**Now that is finished here is the Music for this one-shot:**

**Funhouse - P!nk (Title of fic)  
Closer - Ne-Yo  
Nobody - Ne-Yo  
Miss Independent - Ne-Yo  
Get Up and Get Down - The Dramatics (Great old funky song)  
I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You** **- Black Kids**  
**New Perspective - Panic! At the Disco  
Sex Therapy - Robin Thicke  
Down (Candlelight Remix) - Jay Sean  
I'm Fucking You Tonight - Notorious B.I.G  
**


End file.
